Seikon no qwaser- Rulers of the world
by Xa Killar
Summary: This story is about two brothers who are fighting their way to the top, struggling at every level. Being apart of the adepts gives them an advantage but it also brings up other challenges. Raised underneath the wings of the adepts can corrupt a person... Does it corrupt these two brothers, causing them to become evil slaves? Or will they become the rulers of the world?
1. The intro

**X- Hey you guys and gals… Its me XaKillar!**

**N- And Me the Nether Jumper!**

**X- We are gonna be doing an amazing story on Seikon no qwaser and I hope you all enjoy… :D**

**N- Cause I will lol.**

**X- First thing first…. THE INTRO!**

**N- I'll introduce my character first.**

**Name: Ken Arumi**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Qwaser power: Aluminum**

**Eyes: Has a dark blue left eye (it becomes gray when murderous) and the other eye is a pale blue, he keeps it covered with an eyepatch (he keeps a plate of aluminum under the eye patch for emergencies).**

**Hair: long and silvery gray that stands up in the front.**

**Appearance: he's about 6'4 and weighs 120 (this is going to have science so everything is important) he wears a pitch black lab coat and a red dress shirt and leaves the top three buttons unbuttoned, he also wears black dress pants and has a leather sheath with a rectangular piece of aluminum in it.**

**Personality: He actually has multiple personalities, one is a playful childish, perverted and immature side, another is only triggered after drinking soma (wink wink) its the more intelligent and mature side that can focus on what's in front of him and thinks about chemical reactions, and the last side is chaotic and murderous.**

**Name: Zane Arumi**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Qwaser power: Nitrogen**

**Eyes: Has grey eyes with streaks of blue in the center.**

**Hair: Has black hair that gets white streaks in it when…. (no spoilers)**

**Height: 5'8**

**Appearance: He wears a black leather jacket that is always open with a grey tank top underneath. Wears black track pants that has grey lines on the sides. Wears black shoes and has secret knives stored in his jacket and under his tank top on both of his sides.**

**Personality: He is usually a serious type of person but can be funny and carefree at times. He loves to fight and hates it when people underestimate him. After having him some soma, he becomes extremely serious and focused on killing the target.**

**X- Alrighty then.. thats the end of the introduction…**

**N- Yep, now we just need to get to the actual chapter content.**

**X- Yep.. Hope you all are ready**

**:D**


	2. The Arrival

**N- And we're back with Seikon no Qwaser- Rulers of the world! **

**X- Me and Nether will be doing the chapters in sections.**

**N- And I'm typin this thing first like a boss so lets get started.**

**Ken's POV**

It was about 5 in the afternoon and Ken was following a young, fairly large chested woman. He hadn't had soma in a while so he was fairly thirsty and could use the power in case the iron qwaser he heard of showed up. He walked a little faster closing the distance between him and the girl.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm lost," he said putting on a fake smile "and I don't want to trouble you, but if its no problem can you please help me?"

The girl turned towards him and nodded asking what he wanted help with, he smiled more at the fact his lie had worked, he reached out and grabbed her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"I'm going to take a bit of your life, don't worry it won't hurt you in fact it'll feel good." He said as she tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand, he walked behind her grabbing her left arm and holding it behind her as he walked backwards into a dark alleyway.

"But I'm telling you now if you scream I'll be forced to kill you." He whispered into her ear reaching up her shirt grabbing onto her left breast and squeezing it, feeling its softness and trying to build up her soma.

"This looks promising, I think I might enjoy myself a bit." He said as she tried to scream when he squeezed harder before ripping her shirt and turned her around and forced her to a wall.

He smiled widely, "Thank you for the meal." he said before sucking on the nipple of her right breast, she let out a small scream, blushing furiously as he sucked harder trying to get the soma out.

"Come on let it out already." he thought to himself as he continued to suck her nipple until he tasted her soma, it was sweet but a bit salty from her sweat, he continued sucking until he had his fill and let her fall to the ground unconscious. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and walked out of the alleyway.

"Now to find St. Mihailov Academy and remove the iron user." he said to himself before walking down the sidewalk as if nothing happened.

**X-My turn**

**Zane's POV**

**Zane, standing on a branch of a tall tree, looks into the city where the iron user is resting**

Zane: Hmm…. So you're hiding here iron user… Me and brother will get you. -jumps off of the branch and pulls out a paper that says St. Mihailov Academy on it- St. Mihailov Academy… That's where he is.

**Zane starts to walk towards the city, thinking about soma and where his brother is**

Zane: I wonder where i could find my brother… -looking around- Damn… that lady has some big tits holding something very important to me… Let me go talk to her…

**Zane walks over to the lady who is standing in front of an alleyway**

Zane: Hello ma'am.

Women: Hey there, how are…

Zane: I'm good… -places his hand on her left breast- How are you?

Women: -blushing and stuttering a little- Umm I'm… ummm….

Zane: May I have some of your life…-squeezing a little bit- You seem to have a lot of it.

Women: -blushing and looking around- I.. I don't know what you mean…

Zane: -starting to push her into the alley gently- Let me show you then.. -placing his hand over her mouth- Thank you for cooperating.. This will only take a little while…

**Zane takes off the woman's shirt and bra, revealing her big breasts **

Zane: -grabbing her left breast- Shall we begin? -he begins to suck on her breast, releasing the sweet soma from her-

Women: -in a muffled voice- Uhhhuhuh…

Zane: -in his head- I guess she really likes it…

**After sucking out a good amount of soma, he releases her and she drops to the ground, drooling**

Zane: Wow…. I guess she really enjoyed it.. Now, time to find my brother because this is taking forever.

**Zane looks up and starts to disappear with the nitrogen in the area, automatically finding his brother in an alleyway with a female unconscious on the ground**

Zane: -reappearing behind Ken- Hey bro… I see you've filled up your soma as well.

Ken looked behind himself and saw Zane.

"Oh hey Chisso, I got thirsty so I took a break." Ken said smiling.

"Yea, same old Arumi" Zane replied, looking at the unconscious woman that was lying at his feet. "So where is this school that we are supposed to be going to?"

"About that…" Ken says scratching his head.

"What? Do you not know where it is?" Zane replied, looking agitated.

"No I don't." Ken said.

Zane walks towards a man who was standing in front of a store that was right across from the alleyway.

"Excuse me sir?" Zane asked. "Do you happen to know where St. Mihailov Academy is?"

"Yes I do." The man replied.

After about a minute, Zane walks back to where Ken is and slaps him upside his head

"Do you know how easy that was!" Zane said, angrily. "It was your job to find the school but no, you wanted soma. Got me doing your job. Lets go."

"Right right, nag me later." Ken snapped, rubbing his head.

Zane and Ken make their way to the school, ready to encounter the iron user and go to school.

**X- Hope you guys enjoyed… There's more on the way**

**N- Yeah see ya next time, review… wait not my place…**

**X- Yea -_-**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


	3. Playboys Entrance

**X- Hey you guys… Hope you are ready for another good one :D**

**N- Cause we're back and with more swag than ever!**

**X- So lets get rolling**

As the two brothers made their way through the doors of the academy, immediately they were rushed to the office to receive their schedules.

"I hope we are in the same classes as Sasha." Zane said, looking a little anxious.

"Whose Sasha? Your new girlfriend?" Ken said jokingly.

"No Ken." Looking aggravated. "Sasha is the iron user"

"I know that, just joking, I wonder what kind of person Tetsu is." Ken muttered.

"Yea" Zane replies as he starts walking towards chemistry class."Me too. So i can know how fast he needs to die."

"Just let me get round one this time okay Chisso." Ken said before following Zane almost skipping down the hall.

"Whatever." Zane replied before opening the door to chemistry class.

When they enter the classroom, the teacher automatically greets them and tells them to find a seat. All throughout the classroom, the girls are talking amongst themselves about the brothers.

"Oh my, those two are very handsome."

"That short one reminds me of Sasha-kun."

"I really want to meet the tall one."

Then all of a sudden, the whole class says.

"Welcome!" All of them over excited to see them.

"Why don't you two come down and introduce yourselves." Said the teacher who was also excited to see them.

Zane and Ken both stand up from their seats and walk to the front of the class.

"This is why i hate school" Zane said in his head.

"So who is going to introduce themselves first?" The teacher asked.

"I will." Zane said. "My name is Zane Arumi."

"And I'm Ken Arumi, by the way ladies, I'm single and would be honored if we got to know eachother better." Ken said bowing.

A lot of the girls stood up blushing as if they had been shot by cupid's arrow.

"Hmph." Zane said. "Some entrance bro, but you're gonna have to step it up a bit."

"What do you want me to do? Take off my shirt or something?" Ken replied jokingly.

When Ken said this, more girls stood up out of their seats awaiting this site.

"No bro, I don't think they would be able to handle that from either of us." Zane said smiling at this crowd. "But a little something like this."  
Zane turns and faces all of the soma filled females.

"Hello there ladies" Zane said bowing. "My name is Zane. I love how all of you look today. Even though you are wearing a uniform, i can see the beauty outside, and inside all of those uniforms." Zane said smiling.

All of the girls are now out of their seats blushing so hard that their faces have turned red.

"See bro" Zane said winking at the crowd. "That's how it's done. May we have a seat now?" Zane asked the teacher who was also blushing.

"Yes yes. Go ahead." The teacher replied, sounding out of breath.

Zane and Ken both walk back to their seats, feeling accomplished. Ken puts his feet on his desk and sits back with the chair on its back two legs, and sat their with an extremely cocky smile on his face while Zane sits in his seat, thinking about where Sasha could be and has a little smirk on his face.

"This is gonna be an interesting to school year, or month, or week, or day." Zane said in his head.

**X- Alright lets end it right there…**

**N- Yeah we'll see you next chapter.**

**X- Hope you all enjoyed**

**Fav, Follow, Review **

**:D**


	4. Hidden Qwaser

**X- Hey you guys! We're back :D**

**N- And with a new chapter for you to enjoy.**

**X- Lets begin.**

Ken wasn't paying attention to the lesson the teacher was giving at all, instead he was more concerned with finding Sasha the iron user, he would look at the ceiling and say Tetsu from time to time.

"Chisso I'm bored as fuck, when do I get to kill Tetsu?" Ken whispered to Zane.

"I don't know when you're gonna kill him, but it will be soon when we encounter him." Zane whispered back.

"But I have been picking up a little bit of Qwaser energy, I'll just kill this one Chisso?" Ken asked.

"Go ahead." Zane replied. "Just don't get kicked out. Not until we fight Tetsu."

Ken smirked and got up and muttered something about the bathroom to the teacher before walking out of the class.

"Now, lets see who my first victim is." Ken whispered smiling widely looking around the hallway for traces of Qwaser energy.

Back in the classroom.

"I'll just watch Ken because this boring." Zane said in his head, using the nitrogen in the area as eyes.

Back in the hallway.

"Come out and play Qwaser, come out and play!" Ken stormed down the hallway getting aggravated since he had gone in circles for the past twenty minutes not finding anything to do other than count the ceiling tiles. He kicked a wall in anger only to receive pain in his left toe, which only pissed him off even more.

"If I don't find something to do in the next five seconds I'm going to blow a fuse!" Ken grumbled to himself while passing the classroom for the seventh time. He pulled out the rectangular piece of aluminum he had in the leather sheath and stabbed it into the ground.

"Testu get out here and die already!" He shouted as the bell rang for class to end. The bell had drowned out his voice, and he felt pretty stupid standing there as students filed out of their classrooms. Zane walked past him and completely ignored him after seeing his little rage quit.

"Hmph." Zane said as he walked past Ken and headed to their next class.

"Really you're going to ignore me." Ken said sheathing the piece of metal. "Wow you're heartless."

When Zane heard Ken say that he was heartless, he stopped walking and just stood there.

"Bro, do you want me to show you what heartless is?" Zane said, having an evil smirk on his face.

"I prefer your normal amount of heartlessness, I've seen you a hell of alot more heartless." Ken said smiling as he followed Zane.

They enter their next class which was history and Zane automatically feels a large amount of qwaser energy when he opened the door. Once Ken felt this, he unsheathed the piece of metal and turned it into a sword as his eye turned silver.

"Bro, do you feel that?" Zane said before entering.

"I'm gonna carve you to pieces Tetsu." Ken said laughing.

"No, not yet." Zane replied, pushing Ken back before he enters. "Lets not do this now, not until we know it's him." Zane said whispering.

"Screw that! I wanna tear him in half." Ken whispered looking around the classroom.

"No!" Zane replied angered. "Not yet!"

Ken glared at Zane for a while before closing his eye and sheathing the piece of metal. He let out a quick sigh and opened his eye again and it returned to its normal dark blue color. They finally enter the classroom completely and take their seats. Ken continued to look around tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Bro." Zane whispered. "He's here."

Once Zane said this, a short boy with grey hair and black and purple clothing entered the class. He automatically looked at Zane as if he knew who he was. Ken stood up and glared at the boy whispering , "Tetsu."

When Zane heard this, he said to himself smirking.

"Shits about to get real."

Ken looked at the boy for a while to see if he'd do anything before sitting down again as if nothing had happened.

"We'll fight him later, I can tell from his eyes that he isn't in the mood for it." Ken whispered to Zane.

"What?!" Zane replied looking shocked. "You don't wanna fight him? Hmph. Well, come to think of it, whose power did we feel when we entered?"

"I'm not sure, but it sure as hell wasn't Tetsu's. He conceals his too well, plus the power we felt was in front of us, and he entered after we did." Ken whispered back.

"Whose power was that?" Zane said in his head.

**X- Alright.. I think that should be good for chapter 3**

**N- Yep, see yall next chapter.**

**Fav, Follow, and Review**

**:D**


	5. The Battles Begin

**N-And we're back with more swag for you!**

**X- Hmph.. Of course :D**

Once Sasha enters, the class goes silent and a girl stands up.

"Sasha!" The girl yelled. "Where were you?"

Sasha enters and takes his seat.

"Mafuyu, don't worry about it." Sasha replied as he looked outside the window. "Oh yeah, and who are these two people." Pointing at Zane and Ken.

"My name is Zane, and this is my brother Ken." Zane replied.

"Hmph. I don't like them." Sasha said underneath his breath.

"Well, you wont have to be worried about that for a while." Zane replied. "Aleksander Hell or Sasha-kun."

Ken continued to glare at Sasha not saying anything at all, after a few minutes of silence he opened his mouth and said.

"I hope we can be good friends in our next life Tetsu." Once he finished he sat back down.

When Sasha heard Ken say Tetsu, his facial expression changed entirely.

"Hmph." Sasha said beginning to stand up. "So you two are qwasers?"

"I guess the iron head isn't so dumb after all." Zane said standing as well.

Ken refused to speak at all and stared at Tomo instead.

"Sasha." Zane said. "Lets save this for later. Wouldn't want Mafuyu to get hurt."

"Hey!" Mafuyu exclaimed. "I know how to-"

"Be quiet Mafuyu." Sasha said, interrupting her. "I understand, whoever you are."

"Look Tetsu you might want to show more respect to Chisso the freezer, unless you wanna die now." Ken muttered while staring at Tomo who was staring back.

"Wait." Sasha said sounding a little shocked. "Why are two Adepts here?"

"Cause you're here." Ken muttered.

"You will find out in the near future, Sasha-kun." Zane replied smiling.

"Hmph." Sasha replied, taking his seat.

Ken looked out the window for the remained of the class, completely uninterested in Sasha until the bell rang.

"Lets go Ken." Zane said as he walked out of the class.

"Right." Ken grumbled getting up to follow Zane.

As they walked out of the class, Sasha immediately got up to go follow them. From a safe distance.

"You see him following us, right?" Zane whispered to Ken.

Ken nods and glances at Sasha.

"So do you want to fight him once we head outside or at a later period of time?" Zane whispered to Ken, turning the corner and looking dead at Sasha.

Ken glances back at Sasha, and looks at Zane.

"I think we need to find that other Qwaser first." Ken replied.

"Right." Zane replied nodding his head.

"So how are we gonna find this Qwaser?" Ken asked.

"Bro." Zane replied. "Did you forget who I was? No one can hide from these eyes."

"Maybe I forgot a little." Ken said jokingly.

"Hmph." Zane replied smiling.

"Well I'll leave it to you to find the Qwaser, I'll entertain myself with Tetsu till then." Ken said as he lifted his eyepatch slightly so a plate of aluminum could fall out to land in his free hand.

"Right." Zane replied nodding and begins to use the nitrogen in the air to locate the qwaser.

"This one's gonna be bright, so make sure you know where you're going." Ken said closing one eye and holding the piece of aluminum up.

Zane nodded and then stood behind Ken, ready for the flash.

"Hey Tetsu, watch closely cause Chisso is about to disappear." Ken said as the piece of metal in his hand flashed a bright blinding silvery light.

Sasha covered his eyes and Ken pushed Zane forward before turning to face Sasha. Ken placed the piece of aluminum back under his eyepatch and Zane used a cloud of nitrogen to go to the qwasers location without anyone seeing him. Once the light faded Sasha looked at Ken with anger, Ken smiled back and unsheathed his aluminum pole and pointed it at Sasha.

"Have you ever trembled?" Sasha asked making a scythe out of iron.

Ken laughed and turned the pole into a katana before saying, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Ken Arumi, also known as Aluminum the molten."

Sasha glared and pointed the scythe at Ken who ran towards Sasha swinging his katana downwards, Sasha deflected the blade and hit Ken with the other end of the scythe knocking him into the wall before placing the blade of the scythe against his neck.

"That looks sharp." Ken pointed out (hehe point, get it?).

"Tell me why you're here now!" Sasha barked pressing the blade closer as Ken laughed.

"If I knew I'd tell you, our boss tells us where to go, not why we're there." Ken stated flatly.

Sasha moved the blade away and raised the blade above his head.

"Any last words?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I hope you like swiss cheese cause you're about to be it." Ken said as aluminum spikes shot up from the sword he dropped, Sasha managed to evade with only a few cuts and scrapes here and there.

"Aluminum may be a soft metal, but that just makes it easier to mold into the shape I need." Ken said as the aluminum snaked up his arm and made itself into a sword.

Ken then stabbed Sasha in his heart with his sword arm, killing Sasha.

"Now if you excuse me I believe my brother is waiting for me." Ken finished before bowing and running down the hall.

**N- Well that's all folks…**

**X- Yep xD**

**Fav, Follow, Review**

**:D**


End file.
